


I care...I really care.

by makotoseragaki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouMako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotoseragaki/pseuds/makotoseragaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like Makoto should of kept his eyes away from Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I care...I really care.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic to ever write, sorry if it's trash and I know its short, I have trouble being lengthy ;-;....

"Everything alright Sousuke?" 

A blink of realization, Sousuke opened up his eyes to find the Iwatobi captain standing in front of him, a worried look on his face while everyone else seemed busy practicing their strokes, Nagisa bullying Rei as always, Rin consistently bugging Haru to race him again and again, it was all fun and games...until Makoto saw him, saw the one person who always excluded himself out of the group.

"..."

"Sousuke?"

To make sure he had his full attention, Makoto leaned down and grabbed Sousuke by his shoulders and lightly shook back and forth. Finally, teal eyes were to become alive to meet contact with the other, all thanks to a small, bolt of lighting which shocked his right shoulder. It wasn't too much _pain_ to cause Sousuke trouble, so he shook it off as nothing.

Why did Makoto have to speak to him? Sousuke was fine by his own. At least, that's how it always was for him. Everyone would have a partner to enjoy the occasional group swimming practice, but Sousuke would always sit in a nearby bench a long with a can of coke that would always be found next to his feet on the ground.

He glanced to the side, breaking eye contact with Makoto.

"It's fine, I just needed a break is all."

"But every time you guys come over to practice with us, you're always sitting by yourself..."

" _So you've been staring at me all this time?_ "

Oh god, why did he have to put it that way, Makoto wasn't a creeper or some stalker who watches people from the distance, he was just naturally a caring person at heart, one who will always make sure everyone had a smile on their face. Pretending to laugh it off, Makoto nervously smiled at Sousuke and began scratching the back of his head, hoping it would come his body from shaking so much.

"N...not necessarily...!" 

"Hmm? Then I don't see a reason why you stare at me from time to time, do you find me attractive or something?"

"Huh?!"

Great, now Makoto's cheeks were quickly to be covered by crimson shades of red, though Sousuke on the other hand was enjoying himself, heck, he could flirt and tease Makoto all day long, the reactions and embarrassment Makoto would have was really entertaining... _and cute_....

"S-sousuke! It's not that I find you attractive! I'm just worried about you!"

"So you're calling me ugly now? Huh, that's really low, _especially coming from a guy like you Makoto._ "

That may of been overkill from Sousuke's part, but it was so damn worth it, Makoto couldn't stop panicking at his choice of words since they would always fire back at him. Covering his face with his own two hands, Makoto whimpered under his flustered face."

"I...I'm sorry...Sousuke..."

Stabbed to the heart, Sousuke felt guilty now for causing Makoto to act like this, perhaps he should tone it down the bullying next time. With a sigh, Sousuke finally showed his smile to one of the few people that will ever get to see it during his lifetime. Placing one of his large hands on Makoto's head, Sousuke ruffled Makoto's hair and chuckled, reassuring him that he was actually all right now, thanks to him.

"Heh, don't worry about it, maybe you should pay me back for saying those mean things to me eh?" A smirk appeared on his lips.

"H-how?"

"You. Me. Swimming Practice. Together. Alone."

 _Alone?!_ For some strange reason, Makoto's heart was beating mad insane, he didn't really understand why would Sousuke want to practice swimming with him alone when they were right here at the pool themselves. With a deep breathe, Makoto removed his hands and looked up to Sousuke, a guilty facial expression for blaming himself of hurting Sousukes feelings. He couldn't turn down his request now, if it'll make him happy, then that's what matters most to him right now. Nodding, Makoto mumbled.

"I...I can stay when everyone leaves."

_Perfect...._

"Great, I'll be seeing you after practice then Makoto..."

Letting go of Makoto's head, Sousuke walked off with a big smile on his face.

Alone time with Tachibana....

...

_This will be fun._


End file.
